Ano Hi Mita Hana no Namae wo Bokutachi wa Mada Shiritai
by Simca-Otaku
Summary: Han pasado los meses desde que nos reunimos para hacerle llegar a Menma, y aunque decidimos volvernos a juntar cada verano, seguimos adelante juntos y sin olvidar lo que vivimos tiempo atrás, pase lo que pase espero este vínculo jamás termine, sólo quisiera poder externar lo que realmente siento…nunca es tardé ¿cierto? – Anaru.


**Autor Notes**

Hola, sé que debo muchos fics, pero bueno después de volver a ver Ano Hana no me pude contener a escribir esto, por lo cual dejaré pausados los otros proyectos que tengo, en fin espero les guste…

**Capítulo 1**

**Vacaciones de invierno**

Ya es invierno y al fin iniciaron las vacaciones, es maravilloso poder ver la nieve acumulada por las mañanas, y saber que no es necesario salir de la cama con el frio que hace y saber que tendrás tiempo para divertirte de lo lindo con tus amigos buscando la manera de no pensar en el frio. Y aunque siempre uno desee seguir durmiendo plácidamente bajo las mantas, siempre están los inoportunos que deciden perturbar una buena mañana, es por eso que a veces el teléfono es molesto…sólo en ocasiones.

─ ¿Diga? – contesta de mala gana una perezosa joven bajo sus rosadas mantas.

─ ¿Anaru aún sigues dormida? Vaya, sí que te gusta holgazanear en un buen día como este – le responden al otro lado del auricular.

─ Ash sabes bien que son vacaciones de verano Tsuruko, ¿qué es lo que quieres tan temprano? – Sobresaltada por importunar los maravillosos sueños que tenía segundos antes, decide salir de mala gana de su cálido refugio.

─ ¿Ya revisaste tu correo? – Tsuruko sonaba divertida por las reacciones de su amiga

─ No ¿por qué?

─ Al parecer Poppo no andará por aquí durante las vacaciones de invierno, nos mandó una postal diciendo que se iría de viaje nuevamente, pero que regresara para año nuevo

─ ¿¡QUE!? Vaya quisiera poder desaparecer como él, tuve que optar por trabajar o sino mi madre me obligaría a ayudarle en casa.

─ Si claro, esa es una excusa para poder pasar más tiempo con Jintan, ¿no es así?

─ ¡NO DIGAS TONTERIAS TSURUKO! – Anaru no pudo evitar sonrojarse al escuchar a su amiga, y era porque tenía toda la razón. Después de que terminaran las vacaciones de verano comenzaron a estudiar para lo que sería el año más duro, pues el siguiente año tendrían los exámenes de admisión y esperaban volver a reunirse otra vez para entonces, lo que significaba muchas horas de estudio para Anaru y Jintan, así que difícilmente tenían tiempo de verse más que en el trabajo y en algunas reuniones de estudio junto con sus demás amigos - ¿y…y qué me dices tú, eh? Hasta donde sé las cosas entre tú y Yukiatsu han mejorado bastante….

─ Hablamos luego…

─ ¿Tsuruko?...vaya pero que cruel es, bueno luego le sacaré los detalles por ahora tengo que prepararme para ir a trabajar.

A regañadientes Anaru decidió arreglarse para irse a trabajar no sin antes bajar a desayunar y ayudar con unos pendientes a su madre. Aunque no lo admitiera le gustaba pasar tiempo en casa, pero también deseaba poder platicar con Jintan. Sinceramente, desde las vacaciones de verano decidió actuar como si sus sentimientos jamás hubieran sido expuestos, así que decidió recuperar la amistad con su amigo de la infancia, pues entendía a la perfección que el aún no podía olvidar a su primer y hasta ahora único amor, Menma.

Ya se le estaba haciendo tarde así es que recogió el almuerzo que su madre tuvo en bien prepararle y salió corriendo hacia su trabajo, aunque era difícil correr por el suelo resbaladizo por la nieve y más porque era una chica que ante todo el glamour y decidió llevar unas botas de tacón.

─ Lamento llegar tarde – Al entrar a la sala de empleados, se encontró con Jintan, lo cual hizo que se asustase un poco.

─ Buenos días Anaru, ¿recibiste la postal de Poppo?

─ Ah…sí la he leído esta mañana, aunque no puedo creer que no nos lo haya dicho en persona – dijo mientras guardaba sus cosas, actuando con toda la naturalidad posible.

─ Seguro no quería ponerse a llorar, ya sabes Poppo a veces es un poco sensible.

─ Si tienes razón en ello, por cierto, ¿dónde está el jefe?

─ Ha tenido que salir, pero nos pidió que nos encargáramos de todo en su ausencia

Genial, lo que le faltaba, a veces no sabía controlar los sentimientos que Jintan despertaba en ella, pero hasta ahora había hecho lo mejor posible para que él no se sintiera incómodo con su presencia, así que buscó la manera de hacerse cargo de la situación, aunque sentía que eso fue un plan con maña de su jefe, que no era nada tonto y quien se dio cuenta de la situación desde que Jintan inició a trabajar con ellos; buscando ayudar a Anaru cada que podía.

En fin, el trabajo fue llevadero a pesar de que el jefe se presentó hasta la 3:00 p.m., al parecer se fue a pasear con su novia mientras ellos encontraban el momento oportuno para hacer que su relación avanzara más allá de ser amigos, claro que dicho avance no ocurrió.

─ ¿Qué harás en lo que resta de la tarde Anaru?

─ ¿Eh? – Anaru se encontraba distraída por el enojo contra los intentos fallidos de su jefe – Ah, pensaba ir a divertirme por ahí, ya sabes.

─ ¿Te molesta si te acompaño?

─ Claro no hay problema, ¿acaso no tienes nada que hacer?

─ Pues por ahora no, además son vacaciones y aunque no lo creas son demasiado inteligente…

─ Gracias por recordarme que tengo que esforzarme más – ofendida, Anaru camino a paso más rápido, dejando atrás a Jintan, y por no fijarse casi se resbala.

─ ¡Oye Anaru ten más cuidado! – Jintan logró atraparla antes de que cayera.

─ Gr-gracias Jintan – el simple acto de su amigo hizo que se sonrojase y su corazón comenzará a latir fuertemente

─ ¿Segura que estás bien?

─ S..sí, descuida no me paso nada.

Rápidamente Anaru trató de disimular sus sentimientos, pues lo que menos deseaba era que Jintan se diera cuenta de ellos. Había buscado ocultarlos a toda costa por el bien de su amistad y no la pondría en riesgo por un momento de confusión, no aún no era el momento. Ambos anduvieron mirando algunas tiendas y yendo de un lado a otro como si nada, bromeando y poniéndose al día de algunas cosas. Al final de su recorrido decidieron que era hora de comer algo, así que fueron al Wc Donald que había cerca.

─ ¡Ah, sí que estoy cansada! – Anaru no tardó en dejarse caer sobre uno de los banquillos frente a la ventana

─ Pero solo a ti se te ocurre usar semejantes zapatos Anaru – Dijo Jintan tomando asiento a su lado - ¿no es difícil caminar con ellos, con la nieve y lo resbaladizo de algunos charcos congelados?

─ Pues creo que ya me acostumbre, pero a decir verdad a veces es un poco difícil.

─ Sabes, me gusta más cuando usas unos zapatos más bajos – le comentó mientras se llevaba su hamburguesa a la boca

─ ¿Qué quieres decir Jintan? – Anaru estaba confundida por el comentario de su amigo, no sabía que decir ante eso.

─ Ah…este…es que…cuando llevas zapatos tan altos me siento un completo enano ante ti…bueno la verdad ante todos ustedes – Jintan no dudó en desviar la mirada, la verdad es que le gustaba como se veía Anaru cuando usaba esos zapatos, pero por culpa de ellos muchas veces llegaba a tener accidentes, y no deseaba que le ocurriera un accidente…no como a Menma

─ Pues yo creo que has crecido mucho más – Anaru también desvió la mirada, pues era algo cierto, y lo sabía perfectamente por aquellas miradas furtivas que solía lanzarle no sólo en la escuela, sino en el trabajo – ya no eres tan bajito, así que no te metas con mis tacones.

Y como por arte de magia en ese momento el celular de Anaru sonó, y ante su confusión se llevó el teléfono al oído, tardó en darse cuenta de que se trataba de un mensaje de texto y ante la vergüenza y las risitas de Jintan, se dedicó a perderse en el celular

─ "Nos vemos mañana cuando termines tu turno, así que hazme espacio en tu casa, te contaré todo a cambio de que tú también lo hagas" – Era un mensaje de Tsuruko, al parecer mañana no estaría con Yukiatsu. No tardaron en comenzar a salir y como ambos tenían buenos promedios difícilmente gastaban más tiempo en estudiar y se dedicaban a ir juntos de aquí a allá.

─ "Está bien, pero no tendré piedad contigo, quiero todo con lujo de detalles" – le respondió sin pensarlo dos veces.

─ ¿Quién era? – preguntó Jintan, quién también parecía absorto en su celular, al parecer el también recibió un mensaje.

─ Era Tsuruko, quiere que nos veamos mañana, al parecer tendrá un día libre de Yukiatsu, y ¿tú con quién hablabas?

─ Pues con el rey de roma, me dijo que necesitaba ayuda con algo, de seguro quiere saber que regalarle a Tsuruko en navidad o algo por el estilo – Jintan dejó escapar un suspiro – la verdad es que a veces me dan envidia.

─ También a mi…

El momento volvió a hacerse incómodo, por lo cual ambos decidieron enfocarse en comer. Al terminar Jintan se ofreció a llevar a Anaru a su casa, ella aceptó a regañadientes, pero con la condición de que la dejara a una cuadra, esos comportamientos la confundían y no quería seguir así por el bien de todos.

Por otra parte Jintan lo hacía de todo corazón, había muchas cosas que cambiaron después de un tiempo. Y a pesar de que él sabía que jamás olvidaría a Menma, no podía dejar de pensar en Anaru y en si era lo correcto, como se sentiría Menma, si algún día podría querer a su mejor amiga como quiso a su primer amor, incluso pensaba sí Anaru aún lo amaba como una vez lo confesó, desde hace tiempo que ella no tocaba el tema, incluso actuaba indiferente cuando podía.

Ambos sufrían pero ninguno estaba listo para dejar ver sus sentimientos al otro, aún no sabían lo que sentían con claridad y si era, a sus ojos, lo correcto. Así que mientras verían como se iban dando las cosas.

─ "Ya que el sábado no tendremos que trabajar, ¿te parece si vamos al kareoke?" – Jintan escribió el mensaje sin pensar, no quería enviarlo, pero cuando se dio cuenta ya era demasiado tarde, ya se había enviado. Continuo caminando con la cabeza baja, por su estupidez, claro que ella de seguro le diría que no.

─ "Está bien, nos vemos a las 10 en la estación"

**Continuará…**

**End Notes**

No diré mucho, simplemente que la verdad no me resistí a escribir esto T-T


End file.
